


the pleasures that i feel

by tragaedy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Drabble ?? but not really... uh, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragaedy/pseuds/tragaedy
Summary: Minghao falls in love.





	the pleasures that i feel

**Author's Note:**

> title from; pop thieves (make you feel good) by childish gambino ft. jaden smith
> 
> heavily inspired by [this](https://myreadingmanga.info/nilo-signal-naruto-dj-yotsudake-eng/) Naruto dj !! adding on, this story is entirely fictional of course; the reason why i made the setting haedong yonggungsa isnt based on anything but my pure interest in the temple and land so really most details are left for interpretation. which is why this is so short hA. also, this isnt for anyone specifically but i had someone in mind whos never going to read this so lets just have a moment of silence for That.

Water never felt as refreshing as this.

As it runs down his legs, neck, and nose— the aroma of dampness and sparkling water bubbles pure excitement in Minghao’s stomach. Under the beating sun sweat isn't even present, clothes they once had flew with the light wind, and with each other it just feels _right_. Minghao’s eyes protected by his hand stares at dripping skin that melts into the rocks beneath them; the complexions slightly similar in tan and the addicting chills ramming into his head make everything blend. With his own mouth agape he watches another twist and turn to a bright smile, beautiful.

“You’re going to keep gawking or what?” Minghao glances at wet sticky boxers once more before looking up. He sees a raise of eyebrow, the hairs on it clumping down from the water. “You should dry up quickly to save the view, your father isn’t paying me for nothing.” The man says.

His father, the camera, _ah yes_ Minghao finally remembers about reality out of this little bubble from it. He isn’t in Haedong Yonggungsa to swim with pretty boys— or fall in love. He’s here to take pictures as an amateur photographer for his dad’s job. Conveniently, both him and his father share a passion of the art so amazing trips like these just to stay behind a camera doesn’t drain too much. But staring at the man in front of him, Minghao is glad that he had had to leave his camera behind them for the impromptu swim.

“Well, as a tour guide I never expected you to show me such a private place. I don’t want to take pictures of what’s only yours.” Minghao reasons, landing a light splash into the rich water with his foot.

Junhui; a man of Chinese descent yet living in Korea speaking the language fluently as if he were born here. _Junhui_ , the man that had captured Minghao with only a glance and a bow. His first love, and bound to be his first mistake— because people just don’t fall in love like Minghao did. It was only mere seconds after introductions and just like that his 19 year old brain had thought _I have found the love of my life_. How embarrassing— he hopes Junhui doesn’t notice that his adoration means much more. “Then I hope you feel special.” He says with a laugh. Looking at Minghao with such a warm smile that it made the cold water feel foreign. 

“I do.” And Minghao means it. His integrity is powered by his naiveté and the sole seriousness in his eyes has Junhui taking in a sharp breath. The man’s smile slowly cracking in shock because the ‘lamb’ actually has strength in him, _powerful_ at that. The atmosphere turns full of tension but Junhui still smiles while taking Minghao’s hand in his own and shrugs. 

“Want to go for another swim?” Junhui suggests, but there’s no doubt he’s going to make Minghao get in the water anyway. There aren’t many water droplets running down Junhui’s face anymore as Minghao would have liked so he nods— and with a jump they’re entering the water again.

It’s still pretty cold under the sun and Minghao trembles with a hand holding the pebbled shore. The water is only up to his chest yet he quickly feels engulfed, but then there’s a hand against his back pulling him close to skin that makes Minghao feel _safe_ instead. The waters are calm and the hands holding sway with the soft waves underwater. The water is vibrant around them and the sun creates nice slivers of white to decorate each of their colored skin. Junhui’s not smiling anymore, his expression more at peace with his eyes only looking at what’s in between Minghao’s eyebrows. _He looks holy._

With breath on each other’s mouths Minghao feels raw intimacy for the first time in his life. Suddenly Junhui is too much, too _everywhere_.

_His lips probably feel like silk._

Minghao practically lunges to kiss him, his lips eagerly pressing against the man’s with pure urge. Junhui, as if he were waiting, returns the affection instantly, slotting their lips together in place to taste sea and salt. They feel each other’s slippery skin better as hands reach up to hold faces and then they’re kissing with everything. Minghao’s hands grab at anything they can; hair, biceps, hips, neck— but when he pinches a nipple is when Junhui reacts with a sharp grunt as he pulls away.

“What are you doing?” He sighs, leaning his forehead against Minghao’s with troubled breaths.

“I don’t know.” Minghao confesses. There’s water on his eyelashes blurring his vision, he blinks them away hard. “I just— I want to touch you. Is that bad? Should I?” Junhui freezes, observing the baffled lamb’s expression and laughing when realizing the boy truly doesn’t understand his own feelings. Minghao frowns at the laughter, feeling belittled. “What? Why are you laughing, that’s not funny!” And before he can say another word there’s lips covering his again and he melts with a sigh. Spikes in his chest form and explode with each draw of saliva.

Though, Junhui pulls back just as fast. His lips suddenly near his ear releasing soft pants. “You’re thinking too much, if you want to touch me go ahead.” With a last thought he adds “But don’t do anything stupid.”

Minghao doesn’t understand but as he presses against the man and remembers they’re only in their underwear he gets it. If he were to slip a little more he’d brush right against Junhui’s—

“What did I just say Lamb?” Junhui tusks, grabbing Minghao’s hips instinctively. “Don’t do anything you’re not ready to do.”

With the grip on his hip Minghao still manages to press his front against Junhui’s, it puts him in an awkward position but the way it affects the man makes it worth it. There’s a gasp and then there’s a bulge against Minghao’s, not accidently, but rubbing against his consciously. Minghao can’t contain his moan, and with his head already dizzy from arousal— his face falls into Junhui’s neck. And because of rough breaths in the dampness he could breathe enough to reach his lungs.

“More, more, more.” Minghao whispers. Eagerly meeting Junhui’s hips, he grabs onto his shoulders completely, holding onto the man so he wouldn't drift away. His actions are sloppy with inexperience and the pressure of the water doesn’t make it any better. But Minghao does somewhat dance when he can, the potential is there as he angles his hips for more friction.

“I hear you.” Junhui says, low and promising in his ear, scraping unique beats down Minghao’s spine. “Let’s get out.”

It’s hard for Minghao to get out of the water when his knees are weak. Junhui notices and with amusement he lends the boy a hand to pull him out.

The sunlight quickly envelops Minghao, not giving him time to shudder as he quickly sits beside Junhui. This time his legs are crossed to make his arousal prominent on purpose. Junhui just glances down and cracks a smile before getting in a comfortable position himself to kiss him.

It’s easier to breathe without the water but Minghao still gets lightheaded; he has to stay leaning forward to not fall backward onto the rocks. They continue to kiss, Junhui adds tongue and all Minghao can do is follow with sucks and whimpers that make the other man more persistent. Minghao pleads for _more_ again while he doesn’t know whether it’s saliva on his mouth or seawater. Junhui becomes hesitant— his hand freezes before landing with a soft caress on Minghao’s thigh. They stop kissing as both of their eyes land on Junhui’s hand like it has a mind of its own.

“You could touch me, Junhui.” Minghao clarifies, grabbing Junhui’s hand to place it further up his thigh. “Touch me, _please_.” And the man just stares in awe at Minghao’s determined expression.

He looks flustered for the first time as his fingertips tread wet boxers, his eyes never leaving Minghao’s middle as he teases it. Minghao whines and his hips buckle into Junhui’s feathery touch, the message is clear but Junhui still stares at him like a sculpture in a museum. Smooth skin to be bathed in the white sunlight, limited of touch, beauty to be interpreted in as many ways as there are breaths on this earth. From the water they are considered clean but to Junhui his hands still feel dirty. He can’t bring himself to _give in_.

Minghao’s impatience grows and with a suck of teeth he gets up off the land long enough to slip out of his underwear and throw it aside. Junhui’s hand falls to the ground.

With an indecipherable look, Minghao takes his hardening cock in hand and strokes sternly. His eyes never leave Junhui’s and it makes the other man stare with mouth agape. A languid smirk appears on Minghao’s face. “Who’s gawking now? Want to go get my camera, _Junnie_?” He emphasizes the nickname he heard Junhui’s coworkers call him with much more than jealousy.

The seawater makes his strokes inconsistent, it isn’t slippery enough and so he does a quick job of spitting into his hand enough to cover his cock just like he wants.

It’s _obscene._

Junhui grunts, defeat visible as he leans forward to nip at the skin of Minghao’s neck. “You got me there, Lamb.” Minghao doesn’t have time to feel victorious before Junhui’s lips feel too good against him. He can’t help but throw his head back in a silent moan, his hand on his cock strokes faster with excitement but Junhui is there to stop it.

With confidence Junhui shoots Minghao’s hand away and starts to dig his thumb in a wet slit. Minghao mewls and looks down to see Junhui slowly jerking him off, the sight has his eyes fluttering. He’s being _touched_ for the first time in his life. There’s tongue and teeth on his neck licking up his sins while there’s precum dribbling down his cock making them.

Minghao reaches for Junhui’s boxers to return the favor and thankfully Junhui doesn’t swat him away. A layer of wet cloth separates him from skin but Minghao still explores. Taking the head of Junhui’s cock between his fingers and stroking it makes him feel disconnected from his own pleasure. The mouth and hands on him feel good but touching a cock feels _better_ , and with careful fingers he grabs Junhui through his boxers and touches as much as he can. Cupping Junhui’s balls has the man groaning against his neck and it makes Minghao smile to himself as he does it once more.

“Take them off, Junhui.” Minghao murmurs. The man ignores him as he lowers his head to lick at Minghao's pebbled nipples. His breath catches in his throat but he lands a light smack on Junhui’s head in annoyance anyway. “Listen to me, please!”

Looking up with sparkling eyes, Junhui swirls his tongue on Minghao’s nipple before pulling away— Minghao tries not to whimper.

“Anything for my lamb.” Junhui says simply. Yanking off his boxers has his wet cock smack against his stomach obscenely in the crystal light.

At the sight Minghao unconsciously licks his lips— and then he’s _there_ , close enough to Junhui to smell his faded musk and grab at the man’s cock with soft fingertips. The man stares at him with desire as he feels a hand on himself. Enough intensity in Junhui’s eyes to make Minghao spit on his hand and stroke him like it’s the only thing on the his mind.

“It seems like you’ve done this before.” Junhui says, reaching to stroke Minghao’s cock again in all breathlessness.

“Shut up. You know I haven’t.” Minghao retorts, looking down at the man’s arousal to refuse his teasing gaze.

Junhui hums. “Get on my lap.”

Minghao’s eyebrows furrow and he looks at Junhui to then be kissed sweetly, like a drug he melts within an instant.

“Get on my lap, little lamb.” Junhui repeats, with a softness in his voice that goes against the goading pet name.

Minghao nods and hesitantly separates himself from Junhui to spread on top of him. In this position their cocks brush against each other and the yelp escapes Minghao’s lips before he can catch it.

“The lamb can even bleat.” Junhui snickers, and before Minghao can show his irritation— Junhui is whispering tenderly, beautiful and flickering under the sun. “Did you like that?”

Minghao chokes up a sigh as he angles his hips to rub their cocks together once more. The sight has him gritting his teeth. “ _Yes_ , I did.”

Junhui voices an agreement before wrapping his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them both at a slow pace. Minghao fucks into Junhui’s hand before he can stop himself and mutters something close to an apology as he looks down with droopy eyes. Junhui scoffs in amusement at the cuteness, he tells Minghao to continue if he wants to because the way he thrusted alongside Junhui’s cock added more friction to the slippery mess. Minghao doesn’t waste time in buckling his hips with whimpers and grunts on his lips, the sounds from his mouth feeding the sparkling tone.

With a curious hand Junhui grabs at Minghao’s ass just to see the reaction and the result is a jolt and sharp eyes; Minghao freezes, staring at Junhui like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. “Are we going to…?” Minghao asks, his hips coming to a halt— and his expression is _too innocent_ while asking something completely _not_ in this situation.

Junhui’s eyes widen with shock and he’s quick to clarify with flustered cheeks. “We aren’t going to go all the way! I just, wanted to touch you there that’s all.” He huffs, looking down at their throbbing cocks he can’t help the constant lust pooling at his stomach. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself.”

Minghao scoffs, starting to thrust in Junhui’s hand again while the man lessens his grip on his ass until it’s completely gone. Minghao frowns at the lost and pecks the man’s cheek to then whisper close to his ear. “It’s okay Junhui, you can touch me there.” And when there’s fingers gripping his ass cheeks and pulling them apart— Minghao blissfully bathes in the attention, kissing Junhui wherever he can to taste salt.

Junhui’s cock against his gets more pleasurable as seconds pass and Minghao finds himself on edge quickly. It’s evident in his pants and reddening face, the little jolts of his muscles and the way he’s becoming whiny. Junhui notices and speeds up the pace, chasing his own high too and creating more of a slick mess as he spits on his hand again. With the sound of a tide ripping against the rocks, the silent roaring of the ocean, the distant chattering of people, yet overwhelming quiet surrounding them— Minghao looks at Junhui glisten under everything. He stares at the man’s leaking cock next to his own and precum covered hand, the way his stomach spasms with each stroke as he gets closer to his orgasm, his bottom lip in between his teeth, the way his eyelashes flutter with each moan; his _sinfulness_.

To think Minghao fell in love with such a man when he’s just becoming one. And Junhui isn’t even that much older than him.

“I’m close,” Minghao whispers, all tongue and breath that Junhui barely caught it.

“Then come baby, do it for _me_.” Junhui says. Gritting his teeth and resting his head against Minghao’s shoulder, his breaths become ragged as he gets closer.

The term of endearment drags a deep moan from Minghao, loosening him up and letting him release all his sounds shamelessly. He comes almost right after; spilling all over Junhui’s stomach and chest and even landing some on the man’s chin. Minghao shuts his eyes closed and semi-collapses on top of masculine shoulders. The heat of skin warms him better than the sun.

Junhui doesn’t react to the sudden weight as he finishes himself off with a groan that makes his head fall back and eyes roll. It creates more of a mess between them but with the promise of water around them Minghao doesn’t care too much and lets his post-orgasm state settle into his bones. He turns his head with jaw lacked to see pants coming and going from red lips, a pair of eyes clenching against the sun, and a tan bobbing Adams apple. His fingers, wrinkly from being wet for too long, touch Junhui’s exposed throat. The man doesn’t seem to mind and just continues to breathe under it all.

With the silent permission to touch; Minghao goes on to trace bones and veins and tough flesh. He circles perky nipples and drums against soft stomach, and he flicks against tone thighs up until he meets his own on top of them.

“Having fun?” Junhui asks, and it startles Minghao enough that he quickly sits up. Though his sensitive cock rubs against more skin and with a wince he just completely gets off the man’s lap.

The rock is hot on his bare ass but he can deal with it as he stretches out his feet to let them taste the water once more. The come on his front dries quickly like glue and he feels it crack on his moving stomach— he _really_ wants to go for another swim now. “Do you think the ocean would mind if it had some sperm in it?” Minghao mocks curiosity.

In his peripheral vision he sees Junhui eye him blankly. Minghao holds in his laughter with a smile.

“Just go ahead and wash yourself, I need to do the same.” Junhui sighs. “And your father is probably expecting us to be done with this area by now with pictures taken. So you better hurry up and take some because—”

“You’re not getting paid for nothing.” Minghao cuts him off, a ghost of a smirk on his face. “I know,”

With an urge of confidence Minghao hops into the water, turning around with legs bent so only his eyes are above the shimmering blue. Junhui stares into Minghao’s eyes and goes to finally move from his position but before he does Minghao blows raspberries into the water creating small splashes and _blurp_ sounds.

_cute_

Junhui can’t hide his infatuation at the sight; he smiles genuine and clean before standing up to stretch. “Don’t forget to dry out your underwear, stupid.”

 _Blurp, Blurp._ “I prefer ‘lamb’ more than ‘stupid’, Jun!”

“Of course you do.”

—

And when Minghao finds himself looking through a camera full of Junhui’s pictures, he smiles to himself, like a kid full of love.

 


End file.
